


Back Where It All Started

by bexlynne



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexlynne/pseuds/bexlynne
Summary: A second epilogue to Tuck Everlasting. Jesse journeys back to Treegap for one last goodbye, and he meets a familiar face. Oneshot. NOT a fix-it fic. Compliant with book and musical.





	Back Where It All Started

Jesse turned for one last look at the town Winnie had lived in. Treegap, New Hampshire. A stick cracking underfoot startled him. Whirling around, he caught sight of a little girl half-hiding behind a tree.

"You may as well come out," he said with a slight frown.

The girl came shyly forward, and Jesse found himself staring at her. _Winnie Foster._ This girl looked impossibly like her. But Winnie hadn't taken the water at eleven, had she? He had told her to wait until she was seventeen! And Winnie had died. He had seen her grave. That was why he had come to Treegap in the first place; he had come to say a final goodbye to his partner in crime.

"You're a relative of hers," he said finally.

The girl looked perplexed. "Of who?"

"Winnie Foster." _Winnie Foster, the girl who gave us something to live for, the girl who changed our inexplicably long lives._ That _Winnie Foster._

"Oh," the girl said indifferently. "Yes. She was my grandmother." She held out her hand with a sunny smile. "Winnie Jackson. Who are you?"

Jesse finally found his voice. "Jesse Tuck," he said, shaking her hand. "Y'know, Winnie Jackson, I knew your grandmother when she wasn't much bigger than you."

Winnie giggled. "That's impossible." Then she tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "My daddy's name is Jesse."

Jesse looked up. "Winnie Foster's son?" he asked. Winnie nodded the affirmative. Jesse cocked his head, feeling something warm grow inside his chest. A slow grin spread across his face.

"Winnie Jackson," he said, jumping down to sit beside her. "Have I got a story for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote, when I was thirteen. I wrote it out on lined paper and left it in the back of the library’s copy of Tuck Everlasting. Then once the musical came out I went back, found it again, and changed Winnie’s last name to Jackson, lol.


End file.
